The staff behind Reliquia
Reliquia and the team behind it Dear Reliquians, who are now in the holy league of Reliquia. I am proud to present you our server and Team. So let’s begin: What can we offer? Minecraft Servers (Main-Server, Tekkit, Hunger Games, WastedEpic), which get personal care from Admin and Moderators. We try to be a community along with our users and have fun playing minecraft together. How can we do this? We have Building Events, where users build spawns with the admin together. Hm, what else do we offer? We have a cool adventure map, where u can play a young adventurer. Reliquia would like to say thanks now to all their members. We would be nothing without you. Thanks very much! And now on to our amazing team! We have the following groups: - Main-Admins (the bosses) - Admins (they are as important as Main-Admins I think) - Moderators (they help us very much) Our Main-Admins: Drara: The heart of our system. Her specialties are details and decoration. Multitasking is no problem for her and she can handle the problems thrown at her. She will handle it until I come with my ToDo-Lists ^^ Burialkeeper may seem hard, but he is always fair and knows how to solve conflicts. That’s why he is the main-admin for the English users. Bribona: I am Drara’s right hand and my job is to look after the german users. I also make the administrative work in our forum and back office-work (boring stuff but somebody has to do it xD) Administrators: Akai is a very helpful and friendly admin. Everybody loves her, especially JAckH45 You have to be friendly to her or I will kick you from the server Corrog is a good architect. He made the Spawn in our PortalWorld. He also makes design-stuff for our forum (Logo, Page, etc.). He often brings the fun and starts the parties Masiako: our Plugin-God, who really loves cookies. His Life-Phrase: “I like cookies.” Sebastiian: Admin for the german users. He is the youngest admin in our team. He really loves PVP and could kill users for hours xD Hoja is also a german admin. He can speak English very well and is specialized in Building-Events. He loves to build complicated buildings and is not available for the Chat at those times Snnak, the german admin. His mission: protect the world. His weakness: Building … he will not hear anything than. Moderators: Looting is a very silent yet thoughtful character. He is always helpful yet try to keep an eye on him, as he does tend to attack when your back is turned. Also to note, Looting is the undead. However once you get to know him, he can become one of your most loyal friends Thallo is an old member in our team. I think that’s the reason why he left Austria and moved to Canada xD He is the Builder of our amazing Adventure-Map DerFeldmarschall is a german moderator for our younger gamers. His nick is Gordl, the FieldSalad. So, that is our amazing Team. I hope you know know a little bit more about us. If you want you can ask us anything you want. That’s our job So … the only thing I have to say now is: May the wooden axe be with us Your Reliquians